


Empty Shell

by Kaylamagical245



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can demons die in the good place?, Character death (but he gets better), How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I forgot that demons go through retirement, Impale, Is it character death if the characters are already dead?, Major Character Injury, Stabbing, Temporary Character Death, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylamagical245/pseuds/Kaylamagical245
Summary: An empty shell is a body that lost it's soul, a sacrifice was made, and unconditional love may restore the lost soul.
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop
Kudos: 2





	Empty Shell

They never saw it coming...

What they heard is that Janet...the Bad Janet, along with Shawn, had arrived to send them to the Bad Place, but they decided to do something worse: Impale them everytime they reboot, to make sure they are in pain for eternity. The four were scared but they were willing to face the fate, so when the Crystal bars came at them, all they can do is embrace each other and prepare for their inevitable pain....but it didn't come.

The four humans looked up to find out why: Micheal, a demon, had taken the hit to protect them. Everyone looked in horror, especially Shawn and Bad Janet, Micheal fell to the ground, in absolute agony. "MICHEAL!" Eleanor shouted, running towards him. Bad Janet and Shawn immediatly escaped from the scene, feeling ashamed of themselves. The golden hearted demon coughed out blood...well, his essence at least, Everyone looked in absolute horror.

"Micheal? Come on, say something to me" Eleanor stuttered. Micheal weakly looks at Eleanor and the others, his eyes beaming. "Eleanor....safe..." Micheal exclaimed. Eleanor nodded, Micheal then slumped back to the ground, with empty eyes, Eleanor looked with tears falling in her eyes, this couldn't be happening, it couldn't end like this, there was got to be a way to save him.

"JANEEEEEEEEET!"  
\-------------------------------------  
Everyone sat inside the Judge's office, anxiously waiting for the results, Janet and the Judge was doing their best to help and revive him, they couldn't see it because Janet and The Judge were in a different room. "Is...is Micheal going to be ok?" Jason asked."Of course, Janet and the Judge know what they are doing, Micheal will be fine...i hope" Eleanor replied.  
"I can definetly tell that Shawn and Bad Janet felt ashamed of themselves, they didn't mean to kill their own kin" Chidi added. "Of course they should be ashamed!" Tahani exclaimed. Janet and Judge Gen came out, both with anguish faces, Everyone looked up for the news...only to get a horrible news.

"We tried our best...but we couldn't save him...the wounds were too severe for us and those bars tainted his essence" Janet said. Everyone looked in hurt and sadness, they lost one of their own, the judge then said that they can see Micheal if they want, The three didn't wanted the, but Eleanor wanted to see him, so they entered in the room the demon was in. Micheal had the bars removed, leaving him with holes in his body, but the damage was already done to his soul, which was now gone.

The sight of this pained Eleanor, she then walked up to him as Judge Gen left her alone, Eleanor exhaled as she was prepared to say goodbye. "Hey bud...it's me...i know you can't hear me...but this had to be done" She started. Silence greeted her as Eleanor started to shed some tears. "I'm so sorry i couldn't protect you...it was our fault that you are like this...i know you would forgive us for that, even though you are a demon" She continued. Silence came to her again, she started to cry at this point.

"Why would you do this?! Why?! Why would you let yourself become this?....We needed you...Why you?....I guess this is goodbye....I....I love you" Eleanor cried. Eleanor then broke down crying, the whole situation made her heart broke, she didn't want to say goodbye to her friend forever, but fate had already decided and it was too late. However, it decided again, just as Eleanor was crying, she heard a voice.

" _El..ea...nor_ "

Eleanor looked up in surprise, she saw Micheal getting his spirit back as his eyes became their normal selves, he then looked at Eleanor as his face beamed. "Eleanor!" He beamed. Eleanor looked at Micheal, tears in her eyes, she laughed as she hugged him, it happened for a while until Micheal winced in pain. "Ouch!...Ow, that hurts, you know" He exclaimed. Eleanor yelped as she noticed that Micheal still had the holes. "Sorry about that, and sorry for not protecting you" Eleanor replied.

"But you did, you saved my soul, and it's all that matters" Micheal reassured. "I really thought you died, bud, well, we're all dead anyways and i don't know if demons do die here, but you had us worried for a bit, Why would you sacrifice your own soul for us?" Eleanor explained. Micheal got up, although wincing in pain from the wounds he endured. "It's because...because i love you guys, i didn't know why i was hesitating to torture you. but i know now, and i would keep shielding you as i can" Micheal confessed.  
Eleanor smiled as she hugged Micheal again, carefully this time, then the others entered in the scene, and they were suprised as they saw Micheal back to his old self. "Micheal!" Tahani exclaimed. "You're back!" Janet beamed. The group then hugged the golden-hearted demon, although they stopped after Micheal yelped in pain. "Sorry, we were so glad that we couldn't help it" Tahani apologized.

Jason poked his finger through the holes, much to the unamusement of Micheal. "That is so cool, you have holes as scars!" Jason exclaimed. Janet pulled Jason away gently and took out a bandage cloth. "Hold still, Micheal, so i can tend to your wounds" Janet said. Janet then applied the bandage, Micheal winced as the antiseptic in the bandage was stinging him. "Don't worry, it hurts, but i will be worth it" Janet reassured. Then, suddenly, dark red liquid and an orange ooze came down on Janet, she yelped as she puts her hands away from the holes. 

"What the hell is happening here?" The judge asked. The ooze and liquid covered the holes. sealing them up, much to everyone's surprise and awe. "The holes, they're sealing" Tahani exclaimed. The holes then closed up, leaving the demon with dents in his body. "How do you feel?" Chidi asked. "It still hurts, but not as bad as before" Micheal answered.  
Everyone sighed in relief, Janet then bandaged Micheal up, Micheal stood up. "What was the news about Shawn and the Bad Janet?" He asked. "They called, and they said they would sorry about what they did to you" Gen informed. Micheal looked at the judge, stunned about what she had said, the others was stunned as well. "Who knew demons had feelings, dawg?" Jason asked.

"It's definetly gonna be hard to face him again, but we're going to go through this together, right?" Micheal replied. Eleanor smiled as she hugged him, the golden hearted demon hugged her back. 

" _ **Of course, you dingus**_ "


End file.
